battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson
(Voice/Model) }} Wilson is a British character who serves in the Royal Flying Corps and is Clyde Blackburn's partner. He appears in Friends In High Places as a supporting character. Biography Test Flight Wilson serves as the gunner of the Bristol F2.B that is piloted by Blackburn for most of the chapter. He is also the photographer for reconnaissance missions over enemy territory, during one of which they accidentally discover the location of one of the Germans' ammo stockpiles. He is first seen in the gunner seat of the Biplane, where Blackburn climbs aboard posing as George Rackham, the true pilot. Despite being skeptical as "the son of the fourth Earl of Windsor" appears to be American, Wilson initially falls for the ruse. He later guides Blackburn through a test flight over the , where he becomes more suspicious of the irresponsible George Rackham. However, his suspicions are put on hold when they suddenly attacked by German Triplanes. Destroying all but one, they follow it back to a German ammo stockpile for half of the . Total War Blackburn and Wilson present their findings to their superior officer, and after Wilson makes Blackburn promise to keep him alive, they take part leading an attack on the German stockpile in a fort. Successfully defending a bombing run, they are finally shot down deep behind German lines. While Blackburn manages to bail out of the aircraft, Wilson goes down with it. Fall From Grace Wilson is later seen when Blackburn stumbles upon the wreckage of the crashed Bristol, lying nearby and impaled by debris. Wilson pleads with Blackburn not to leave him, and before Blackburn can finish him off, he reveals that he has already sussed out who he really is. Filled with guilt, Blackburn instead picks up Wilson and carries him across No Man's Land to friendly lines, avoiding British Machine Gunners who might have mistaken them for Germans. Forte Et Fidele After returning Wilson to safety, Blackburn allows himself to be arrested by the real George Rackham. He is later seen fully recovered on board a Royal Navy Warship anchored in the . While Wilson explains he will vouch for Blackburn, which he refuses, a German air raid suddenly commences, and Wilson is called upon by Rackham to be his gunner. However, Rackham is killed by German aircraft fire, and Wilson and Blackburn decide to undertake the task together. When they reach the skies high above , they successfully destroy groups of triplanes, bombers and two airships. Blackburn lands the pair on top of a second airship, where they make their way to a gunner position. After a part of the airship collapses inwards, they are shortly separated before being reunited at the gunner position. Blackburn is attacked by a German gunner while attacking another airship, but Wilson saves him and engages the German in a fistfight, giving Blackburn enough time to shoot down the other airship. As that airship begins to crash into the one they're on, Blackburn and Wilson make a run for the guard rail, where the pair, along with the German, jump overboard and into the River Thames below. Only Blackburn surfaces from the river alone and unharmed. Blackburn proves to be an unreliable narrator, explaining to the audience that many versions of his adventure exist, including one where he outright stole the Bristol, murdered Wilson in No Man's Land, and after being arrested, used the German air raid as a cover to escape court-martial. Blackburn looks into the camera and assures the audience that his version of events is the truth, before promising he wouldn't lie to them; "Would I?", leaving Wilson's true fate ambiguous. Category:Characters of Battlefield 1